1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept directed to luminance compensators included in the display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device, such as an organic light emitting display device, accumulates image data per pixel or per pixel block using a luminance correction technique and compensates stress, such as luminance variations or degradation, to eliminating an afterimage, luminance spots, etc. For example, stress may accumulate based on a current flowing into each sub-pixel, the emission time of each sub-pixel, the temperature of a display panel, etc. Accordingly, there may be a need to calculate temperature by location in the display panel to increase the accuracy of the luminance correction.
For accurate temperature calculations, a number of temperature sensors should be placed in the display panel. However, increasing the number of temperature sensors can increase manufacturing costs. Further, it can be challenging to attach temperature sensors to a back side of a display panel, such as a transparent display panel, a mirror display panel, etc.